1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for elevating wheeled vehicles. The invention has been developed primarily for elevating self-propelled vehicles, such as motor cars, motor vans and lorries but may be employed for elevating wheeled trailer vehicles if desired.
2. Description of Prior Art
In one conventional form of such apparatus the apparatus comprises a platform onto and off which the vehicle can be driven or otherwise moved on its own wheels when the platform is in a lowered loading position in which it is horizontal and flush, or approximately flush, to the ground or a floor surface, and the apparatus further comprises power energised elevator, for example a single hydraulic jack disposed centrally of the platform for elevating it to a raised working position.
The requirement to provide an elevating means such as a hydraulic jack which affords a stroke equal to the height through which the platform is required to be raised, as well as the necessity for excavating the floor or ground to provide a well for accommodating such jack, contributes materially to the cost of such apparatus and its installation. The first of these factors is also applicable where the power energised elevating means comprises more than one jack, whether hydraulic or mechanical, disposed adjacent to, but outside, the perimeter of the platform as, for example, where four such jacks are provided adjacent to the corners of a generally rectangular platform, or where two such jacks are provided adjacent to opposite sides.